


Ms. Cortese and the Case of the Purloined Pie/Мисс Кортез и дело об украденном пироге

by Smoking_breath



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Shapeshifting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Новый сосед Жен ведёт себя просто по-хамски. Она решила провести расследование и выяснить причину. А ещё она хочет узнать, почему он таскает её пироги под покровом ночи…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms. Cortese and the Case of the Purloined Pie/Мисс Кортез и дело об украденном пироге

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ms. Cortese and the Case of the Purloined Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936840) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty). 



***

– Я не ем пироги.

Жен подняла взгляд (потом ещё выше и ещё), чтобы посмотреть в глаза своему новому соседу. Он симпатичный, и был бы ещё лучше, если бы не излучал всем своим видом недовольство всем миром и её, Жен, присутствием в частности. Она опустила взгляд на знаменитый яблочный пирог с карамелью, который держала в руках.

Ну ладно. Знаменитый среди её родных и близких, во всяком случае.

– Вы не едите пироги, – повторила она.

– Нет.

Она снова посмотрела в его неприветливые, но такие многообещающе сексуальные глаза. Перевела взгляд на пирог.

– Все едят пироги, – сказала она наконец.

– Это вы так думаете.

Он нахмурился ещё сильнее, но Женевьев выпрямилась во все свои пять и три четверти фута и встретила его мрачный взгляд лицом к лицу. 

И… ну да, это такая фигура речи. Его лицо так и осталось где-то там, на фут или около того выше, но этим её не запугаешь.

– Я знаю, что кто-то в вашем доме точно ест пироги, мистер Падалеки, потому что от пирога, который я вчера оставила на веранде, чтобы он остыл, к сегодняшнему утру и крошки не осталось.

Ну, у её соседа-грубияна хотя бы хватило совести смутиться.

– Это, эм, наверное, это был Джей Ти, – пробормотал он. – Мой кот.

– Ваш кот? – Сначала она ничуть ему не поверила, но вовремя вспомнила про бродячего кота, которого приютила несколько лет назад: усатый проглот умудрился в одиночку за одну ночь расправиться с целой буханкой хлеба с корицей.

– Мне очень жаль, мисс Кортез, – сказал её сосед. – Но, по правде говоря, я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы и ваш пирог вернулись к себе домой. И, пожалуйста, больше не приходите.

Он захлопнул дверь прямо перед её лицом, так что ей пришлось поднапрячься и обуздать некоторые очень инфантильные импульсы. Как, например, обмотать туалетной бумагой его дом (ну или хотя бы подбить на это дело одного из соседских сорванцов). Но потом она подумала о деревьях, которые срубили для того, чтобы сделать эту самую туалетную бумагу, и что она расползётся и пропадёт задаром, стоит ей только намокнуть под дождём. Так что эту затею она оставила. Потом она представила, как закидывает его дом дюжиной сырых яиц, а ещё лучше двумя дюжинами, но опять же, она не могла не подумать о курицах-несушках, которые тратят столько сил, чтобы снести эти яйца. В итоге она просто вздохнула, развернулась и направилась домой. 

***

В течение нескольких последующих недель мистер Падалеки днём из дома выходил только по необходимости, обрубая любые попытки подружиться как со стороны Жен, так и всех других своих соседей. По вечерам Жен сидела на заднем крыльце со стаканом вина и альбомом для зарисовок, задумчиво наблюдая, как кот Падалеки карабкается вверх и вниз по заборам и бродит туда-сюда по общему двору их домов. 

***

Заварной пирог с начинкой из сёмги остывает на столе на веранде. А Жен уже три часа сидит, съёжившись, в углу этой же веранды, завёрнутая в тонкий плед для защиты от прохлады октябрьской ночи. Её уже начинает клонить в сон. Она бы отвлеклась чтением, но свет отпугнёт котика, так что ввиду отсутствия других занятий, её разум самовольно перекочевал в ту область фантазий, характер которых совершенно не соответствует человеку, который зарабатывает на жизнь тем, что иллюстрирует детские книги.

_Мистер Падалеки с довольным урчанием вылизывал то чувствительное местечко у неё за ухом, обняв её своими длинными сильными руками, а во время поцелуя, он мурлыкнул ей в губы. Неторопливо стягивая с её плеч платье, он вылизывал её обнажающуюся полоска за полоской кожу своим по-кошачьи  шершавым и ловким языком…_

В сумеречном полусне она сжала бёдра, изогнулась вверх и сильнее вжалась в угол веранды. У неё мелькнула мысль, что точное проникновение указательным пальцем и пара-другая встречных движений бёдрами приведут её к желанной разрядке, вот сейчас, сейчас…

– МРАУ!

Она подскочила, стряхнув с себя остатки расслабленной неги, порождённые эротическим сном, и увидела длинношёрстного, шоколадного окраса кота, который проник внутрь через щель в углу веранды.

– Привет, Джей Ти, – сказала Жен тихонько. 

Кот одарил её подозрительно сощуренным взглядом и набросился на рыбный пирог, а Жен медленно, очень медленно поднималась на ноги.

– Да, Джей Ти, угощайся, там ведь столько витамина D, ням-ням, – промурлыкала она. – А омега-3 так полезна для твоей красивой, блестящей шёрстки…  

Она подкралась вплотную и молниеносным движением схватила его правой рукой за передние лапы и левой за задние.

– Давай просто занесём тебя внутрь, Джей Ти, – проворковала она, крепко удерживая кота, пока он шипел, вырывался и извивался в её руках.

– Только на одну ночь, Джей Ти, – прошептала она, помещая его в большой комнатный собачий вольер, который остался от одного из предыдущих четвероногих бродяг.

– Только на одну ночь, пока я не уговорю Джареда со мной поговорить.

Кот шипел, плевался и орал дурным голосом, он устроил ей впечатляющий кошачий концерт. Но Жен работает на дому, так что она не боялась проспать наутро, и она пела чудные колыбельные горных народов и ранние песни Битлз, «баллады об убийствах» Ник Кейв и сторону A альбома «Кукловод» до тех пор, пока кот не уснул, измотанный и несчастный.

*** 

Ночь она провела на границе сна и яви, так что сам момент превращения она не видела. Вот только что она пекла пирог с розмарином и паучьими лапками для Королевы, стоя на самой верхушке невообразимого архитектурного сооружения, а в следующее мгновение она уже сонно разглядывала своего соседа, голого и скорчившегося в вольере, предназначенном для собаки весом пятьдесят фунтов. 

– Доброе утро, мистер Падалеки,  – поздоровалась она.

Он бросил на неё мрачный взгляд, почти вспылил и хотел уже разразиться руганью, но почти сразу сник, признавая своё поражение:

– Лучше Джаред.

– Если я приглашу тебя на завтрак, Джаред, ты будешь себя вести, как полагается?  

Он буркнул себе под нос что-то невразумительное, и она соскользнула с постели и опустилась на колени перед клетью, не заботясь о своей наготе:

– Что ты сказал?

Он остановился взглядом на притягательных возвышенностях её груди, на линии её губ и застенчиво отвёл взгляд в сторону.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он. – Звучит здорово.

Она широко улыбнулась и отперла клетку:

– У меня есть крабовое мясо и свежие сливки, Джаред. Думаю, вам с Джей Ти такой завтрак придётся по вкусу.

Он встал, потянулся, после чего посмотрел ей в глаза:

– Как ты узнала?

И тут она могла бы рассказать ему о своей тётушке Мими, которая куда-то пропадает как раз тогда, когда на заднем дворе Мими появляется великолепный родезийский риджбек, но она думает, что он ещё не заслужил, чтобы его так легко и быстро простили.

Он ведь _был_ очень груб.

И она растёрла ему плечу и спину, затёкшие от того, что он провёл ночь в вольере, а после они, взявшись за руки, вышли на залитую солнечным светом кухню.


End file.
